


Untitled

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock is usually more openly, physically, affectionate than the other band members. Dustin didn't expect that to include when he was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Dustin stretched his arms out and let himself fall backward.

The air rushed out of his lungs when his back hit the stiff hotel bed. He closed his eyes and groaned. He was fully clothed, on top of all the blankets, taking up the entire bed, but he could’ve slept just like this.

“Hey,” Brock kicked his foot, “Don’t you dare fall asleep right there.”

Dustin peered up at him and raised an eyebrow. “And if I do?” he challenged.

“Then I’ll roll you onto the floor and you can use your bag as a pillow.” Brock dropped his own duffel at the foot of the bed. “I’m going to take a shower,” he explained, walking toward the small bathroom, “and I’m serious, you better not be there when I get out.”

\-------

Dustin squinted at the alarm clock, bringing the glowing red numbers into focus. 2:43 AM. He put his laptop away and rubbed at his eyes. He slowly maneuvered so he was laying down, careful not to jostle Brock’s sleeping form next to him. The younger man passed out soon after he had got out of the shower and now he was laying on his side, one arm curled under his head, the other wrapped around his stomach.

The singer sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Even at night, his mind would never stop racing. Eventually, when he was tired enough, his body would shut down and force him to sleep but he probably had an hour until that happened. So he closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Dustin was just starting to fall asleep when he felt Brock roll into his side. Dustin didn’t think much of it. The young guitarist was dead asleep and Dustin could definitely use this against him later. He smirked to himself when he thought about the light blush that would dance across the young man’s cheeks.

Dustin jerked when an arm snaked across his torso, suddenly very awake. He looked over and was met with a nose full of Brock’s hair.

“Brock,” Dustin whispered, hopefully loud enough to wake the man next to him but not wake the other two sleeping on the opposite side of the room.

Brock nuzzled further into Dustin’s shoulder before sleepily blinking up at him. His eyes widened when he realized the position he was in.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” he murmured, pulling his arm back. He tried to turn away but the blanket was caught underneath him.

“It’s, uh,” Dustin cleared his throat, “it’s okay.”

Brock was still fighting with the blanket when Dustin huffed, grabbed the guitarist’s wrist and brought his arm back across his stomach.

“Go back to sleep,” Dustin closed his eyes again.

“But, um, I-” Brock stuttered, still trying to shy away from Dustin.

The older man swallowed nervously and laced their fingers together.

Brock froze. “Dustin?”

“Get some sleep, Brock.”

It took a few minutes, but Dustin felt Brock slowly relax against him. Dustin finally let himself relax and felt sleep creeping back in. Although it may have been his sleep-muddled mind but Dustin was sure he felt Brock shift closer before sleep took him.


End file.
